


Mini-oneshot YunJae

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, YunJae
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Divers petits écrits sur Yunho et Jaejoong.





	1. Présence

Il était devant sa fenêtre, l’air songeur. Il regardait la neige tomber lentement à gros flocons, formant une couche de manteau blanc de plus en plus épaisse sur la ville. Le temps n’était pas idéal pour sortir et pouvoir se griller une cigarette. Il soupira longuement, croisant les bras et passant ses mains sur ses épaules comme s’il voulait se protéger du froid alors que sa chambre dégageait une douce chaleur. Il aimait le contact de ses doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise blanche, suffisamment fin pour qu’on puisse apercevoir son tatouage étendu sur le haut de son dos, ses deux clés de sol encadrant ce message, cette promesse « TVXQ SOUL hope to the end ». Il ferma les yeux un instant et sentit qu’il n’était plus seul. Une légère caresse lui effleura la joue, un geste rempli de tendresse. Il sursauta un peu et une voix lui murmura à l’oreille.

— Ta peau est aussi blanche que la neige qui tombe, Jaejoong.

 

Il frissonna, reconnaissant cette voix. Il sentait une main lui caresser le dos, et il eut une soudaine envie de se blottir contre cette personne. Il se tourna pour la voir et aperçut durant à peine une seconde le visage souriant de Yunho avant qu’il ne disparaisse. Jaejoong était seul, dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait été là, il l’avait senti ! Il mit sa main sur la joue qui avait été effleurée. S’il n’avait pas tant travaillé sur lui-même pendant trois ans pour ne plus souffrir de son absence il était sûr qu’il aurait fondu en larmes à cet instant. Ce n’était qu’un souvenir.

Hyunjoong arriva vers midi, ils devaient manger ensemble tranquillement à l’appartement de Jaejoong malgré les emplois du temps chargés des deux idoles. Le JYJ oublia très vite son trouble pour se mettre aux fourneaux.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t’aide ? demanda Hyunjoong.

— Non, ça ira, merci.

 

Hyunjoong le laissa alors à ses affaires pour passer quelques coups de téléphone à l’écart. Jaejoong manipulait les ustensiles machinalement, surveillant les plaques chauffantes. Quelque chose glissa sur ses hanches et lui enserra la taille, deux grandes mains, posées sur son ventre. Il songea d’abord à son ami.

— Qu’est-ce que tu… ? commença-t-il.

 

Un corps se pressa contre son dos. Une chaleur qu’il connaissait. Et cette voix :

— Ça sent bon. Qu’est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

 

Il la sentait pourtant, cette chaleur corporelle qui embrasait sa propre peau. Il voulut attraper la main de Yunho. Ne pas le laisser s’échapper cette fois. Il ne put refermer ses doigts sur ceux qui le tenaient. Ils n’y étaient plus, comme volatilisés. Il était de nouveau seul, et pourtant, encore une fois, il aurait pu jurer qu’il était là, qu’il l’avait touché, qu’il l’avait entendu aussi clairement que s’il avait été vraiment là. Jaejoong se mit à trembler, et il ne réalisa pas combien de temps il avait été immobile, jusqu’à ce que Hyunjoong apparaisse près de lui, l’air inquiet.

— Tu es bien pâle, dit-il. Tu vas bien ?

 

Jaejoong n’avait pas la force de répondre, tenant à peine debout. Une boule grossissait douloureusement dans sa gorge, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-il ressentir cela maintenant ?

— Il me manque, répondit-il d’une faible voix.

— Qui te manque ?

 

Mais aussitôt qu’il eut posé cette question, Hyunjoong comprit. Cependant, il ne savait que dire. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Jaejoong pour se remettre de ses émotions mais cela continua de lui retourner l’esprit durant tout le repas. Epuisé, il s’endormit sur le canapé. On lui mit une couverture sur les épaules.

— Repose-toi bien mon ange, dit cette voix.

 

Jaejoong sourit. Puisque c’était Yunho qui lui parlait, il allait bien dormir, pour sûr. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, un geste toujours empli d’une profonde tendresse. Ce serait bien s’il pouvait rester auprès de lui cette fois.


	2. ONE KISS

J’ai envie de toi Jaejoong. Là, maintenant j’ai envie de toi. De te donner ce baiser que tu chantes avec tant de passion. Et plus encore. Comment arrives-tu à me faire tant d’effet alors que tu es si loin de moi depuis trois ans déjà ? Je t’aime, je te veux, je te désire, plus que jamais. Ressens-tu la même chose ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens quand j’entends ta voix ? Elle m’emporte loin de ce monde, loin de notre réalité. Je veux toucher ta peau et m’y brûler. Ces ailes… j’ai longtemps eu envie de les arracher tant la douleur de notre séparation m’a tenu durant des mois et des mois, mais ces ailes, tu les portes avec tant de perfection que je suis incapable de commettre un tel crime. Je t’ai suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça. Je ne suis pas un ange, je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce monde de splendeur, c’est toi qui me l’as ouvert et j’ose encore espérer pouvoir y retourner, un jour. J’ai envie de toi, de ton monde. Transperce mon cœur et laisses-y une cicatrice, et cette fois tu ne me quitteras pas. Aime-moi encore, je t’en prie. Caresse-moi, emporte mon cœur, je n’attends qu’une chose de toi. Ce cœur qui t’appartient t’attendra toujours, d’une manière ou d’une autre, car il ne peut aimer un autre que toi. Oseras-tu donner le tien à un autre que moi ? Est-il trop tard pour nous ? Je veux te voir. Je veux te voir. Tu me manques affreusement. Mes pensées s’affolent et salissent malgré moi ta pureté. J’ai envie de toi, d’effleurer ta peau jusqu’à satiété, goûter à tes lèvres, ne plus les lâcher. Ton regard, ton sourire, ton corps… tout me manque. Où es-tu ? Es-tu seul ce soir ? Penses-tu à moi ? J’ai envie de toi, de tes baisers, de tes caresses. Aime-moi. Aime-moi encore, et laisse-moi expirer une dernière fois dans tes bras. One kiss~ si seulement cela suffisait, Jaejoong, je veux t’aimer encore une fois.


	3. Before You Go

Yunho finissait de savourer son cappuccino, les yeux plongés dans un roman passionnant. A peine eut-il terminé son chapitre que la sonnette l’avertit de la présence d’un visiteur. Il releva la tête, regardant la porte d’un air étonné, puis l’horloge qui indiquait onze heures du soir. Qui pouvait donc venir le voir à une heure si tardive ? Il posa son livre sur la petite table du salon en soupirant et il se leva pour aller ouvrir, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses lunettes à monture noire. Il actionna la poignée après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, toujours en s’interrogeant sur la personne qui était de l’autre côté. D’un naturel confiant, il n’était pas le genre d’homme à se méfier, même si cela lui avait porté préjudice plus d’une fois. La porte ouverte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage familier. Il ne put dire un seul mot tellement il ne s’y attendait pas, noyé dans les yeux noirs intenses de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait avec assurance.

 

Jaejoong ne disait rien, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Sans attendre la moindre invitation, il entra dans l’appartement et Yunho le laissa faire, trop surpris par sa présence. L’impromptu passa devant lui sans le regarder, marchant d’un pas léger à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Il laissa ses chaussures avec désinvolture et Yunho observait sa démarche assurée, ne voyant que son dos à présent. Il devina les mouvements de bras de Jaejoong qui déboutonnait son manteau, le faisant glisser de ses épaules. Il allait s’affaler sur le plancher dans un bruit très doux, et Jaejoong tourna légèrement la tête vers l’arrière pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Yunho qui n’en revenait toujours pas. Toujours muet, les doigts de Jaejoong se posèrent sur le col de sa chemise blanche et ils commencèrent à la déboutonner lentement. La chemise rejoignit bien vite le manteau, révélant la peau nacrée du jeune homme ainsi que ses tatouages.

 

Il se remit à marcher, sachant très bien où il allait. Yunho comprit qu’il se dirigeait dans sa chambre, et il commençait à se douter de la raison de sa présence… mais cela était complètement fantasmatique ! Les mains cette fois sur la braguette de son pantalon, Jaejoong le retira aisément tout en marchant, se retrouvant en boxer dans le salon. Yunho était estomaqué et les deux étaient toujours incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Jaejoong entra dans la chambre et disparut du champ de vision de son hôte, immobile, paralysé par la stupéfaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa main réapparut dans l’encadrement de la porte, sa main tenant du bout des doigts son boxer blanc, avant de le lâcher, pour que Yunho le voit bien.

 

Enfin, Yunho eut un mouvement, comme un sursaut, réveillant enfin son corps à cet appel, et prit à son tour la direction de sa propre chambre. Il trouva Jaejoong allongé dans le lit, la tête dans sa main, comme s’il s’impatientait. Sa peau laiteuse ressortait sur les draps noirs du lit de Yunho, et il en était que plus attirant à ses yeux. Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, il s’agenouilla devant cette vision et posa un doigt sous le menton de Jaejoong, les yeux brillants.

— Si c’est un rêve, dès que je me réveille je cours chez toi pour te faire l’amour.

— Faisons-le maintenant, idiot, murmura Jaejoong avant de l’embrasser avec tendresse.

 

Yunho s’empara aussitôt du baiser, le faisant se redresser pour qu’il puisse le dominer sur le champ, lui tout habillé et Jaejoong complètement dénudé. La tête dans les oreillers, l’invité surprise se retrouva sous le corps de son amant, cherchant à le déshabiller à son tour. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il ne puisse pas admirer les formes de Yunho à son tour, parcourant avec émotion son grain de peau ferme sous ses doigts. Il arrivait difficilement à se concentrer, la langue de Yunho venant jouer avec la sienne avec une telle ardeur qu’il était prêt à s’envoler dès maintenant, avant même que tout commence. C’était lui qui l’avait cherché en même temps… Il serra les hanches de son amant entre ses cuisses, l’appelant à aller plus loin dès à présent, et l’autre répondit à sa demande silencieuse. En fait il n’attendait que cela lui aussi. Il fut moins langoureux dans son déshabillage mais cela n’importait pas aux yeux de Jaejoong qui était déjà conquis. Il n’attendit pas et se positionna directement contre lui, entrant lentement, et appréciant les expressions du visage de l’être aimé à ce moment. Jaejoong lui tenait fermement les épaules jusqu’à ce qu’il soit habitué à sa présence, et la douleur disparut bien vite, car il était enfin complet. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié : il se sentait vivre.


	4. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai choisi de laisser les paroles de la chanson "Paradise" en anglais dans le texte, mais de traduire les paroles en coréen (excepté les « saranghae ») en français à partir de la traduction de Cassiopeiangels. Vous trouverez sa vidéo sur Youtube.

La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer le vent frais matinal qui faisait danser le rideau blanc. La chambre était silencieuse et presque vide : un lit aux draps d’ivoire et au bois noir, une commode et deux tables de nuit, ainsi qu’un miroir accroché au mur. Le lit était presque défait et la masse informe commençait à s’éveiller en douceur sous la couette. Une main sortit de son cocon, prolongeant le corps qui s’étirait doucement pour émerger de son sommeil. Jaejoong se débarrassa des draps qui le cachaient et laissa la brise venir lui lécher le visage. Il frissonna de tout son corps suite au contraste de température. La literie était encore chaude et douce comme si elle l’implorait de rester, alors que le vent et les rayons du soleil lui disaient qu’il était l’heure de se lever. Il roula de l’autre côté du lit, enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller. Cette odeur… elle était si enivrante ; il y avait encore la longue silhouette de celui qui avait partagé sa nuit dessinée sur le matelas.

           

Jaejoong releva la tête, une légère inquiétude venant assombrir son visage. Il se sentait bien seul.

— Yunho ? appela-t-il.

 

Etait-il parti ? Il ne l’avait même pas entendu se lever. Il ne pouvait l’abandonner au petit matin comme ça : c’était cruel. Ils avaient tellement peu de temps à s’accorder, ce serait du gâchis, des heures perdues à rajouter à celles où ils n’avaient pas la possibilité de se voir. Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain rassura Jaejoong ; Yunho n’avait pas quitté l’hôtel. Mais un sentiment de tristesse subsistait tout de même : cela voulait dire qu’il se préparait à partir.

 

_Give me one last hug_

_Give me one last kiss_

_Give me one last hug_

_Give me one last kiss_

_I don’t want you to go_

_Please…_

 

C’était le moment le plus insupportable de leurs retrouvailles secrètes, courtes et passionnelles : quand il se rendait compte que c’était terminé. Il savait que ce n’était pas plus facile pour Yunho ; après avoir partagé tant de tendresses pour rattraper tous les instants perdus, la séparation était une déchirure. Savoir qu’ils allaient se retrouver tôt ou tard atténuait la blessure mais ils ne pouvaient la nier. Il poussa un long soupir et ramassa sa chemise blanche traînant sur le sol. Il ne prit pas la peine d’enfiler autre chose, et il se dirigea ainsi légèrement vêtu vers la salle de bain mais Yunho était déjà sorti, proprement habillé, son sac sur l’épaule. Il était presque devant la porte, finissant d’arranger sa tenue et il ne s’était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Jaejoong. Comptait-il vraiment partir sans au moins lui dire au-revoir ? Un petit baiser, était-ce trop demander ? La boule dans la gorge de Jaejoong ne fit que s’élargir, presque à l’en étouffer.

           

Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça. Il se précipita sur lui, l’enlaçant fortement par derrière, lui serrant la taille pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe.

— Je n’allais pas partir, tu sais, murmura Yunho qui comprit instantanément ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de Jaejoong.

 

Il lui attrapa les mains pour desserrer l’étreinte et il se retourna. Son compagnon semblait si fébrile à cet instant, ses grands yeux noirs légèrement humides. Du bout des doigts, il lui releva le visage et ils échangèrent un long regard qui était plus significatif qu’un simple discours.

 

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_I’m your…_

_I’m your paradise._

 

Les doigts de Yunho parcouraient le visage de Jaejoong avec émotion. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue, de cette contemplation de l’être aimé dans le plus simple appareil. Il lui embrassa les paupières, lui essuyant les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

 

_Saranghae saranghae_

_Neol saranghae neol saranghae neol saranghae_

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_I’m your…_

_I’m your paradise._

Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la joue de Jaejoong, frôlant son nez si adorable. Il sentait les tremblements dans sa respiration, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade à l’approche de sa bouche. Tout doucement, Yunho prit la lèvre supérieure de Jaejoong entre les siennes, appelant au baiser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; la langue de son compagnon vint caresser la sienne avec tendresse, et ils échangèrent pendant de longues minutes un langoureux baiser. Jaejoong semblait rassuré, plus amoureux que jamais.

 

_I’m miracle_

_I’m miracle_

_Moi, qui avais tout perdu_

_Je ferai des miracles,_

_C’est ce que je vais faire_

_Pour tout ce que tu désires_

 

_Look at my eyes_

_Look at my eyes_

_Tu verras le Paradis_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_Let me show you what’s you’re missing_

_I’m your…_

_I’m your paradise._

 


End file.
